


Backstage

by cinabunbun



Series: Jihoon Collection [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A bit sexy bUT NO BEDSCENES OH GOD NO, Fluff, M/M, nielwink has taken over, they looked so hot in their perf in mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinabunbun/pseuds/cinabunbun
Summary: They only had 10 minutes backstage before going back to their seats.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> PARK FREAKING JIHOON IN CHOKER GUESS WHO'S THE BITCH THAT DIED YES ME

"Good job, everyone!!" Jisung clapped as they finished their performance backstage. The staffs were greeting them a 'congratualations' for winning Best for Next award. It was an honour to receive it, and it only proved that Wanna One was doing great. Cue, that they can still hear the audience shouting 'Wanna One' or 'Encore'. Jihoon smiled to himself, their schedule was packed, tiring, gruesome but their fans somehow makes everything worth it. 

 

Especially, him. 

 

He pulled Jihoon from the crowd and immediately went to a secluded area near the restroom. "Wait, hyung. We're supposed to be at the waiting room?" Jihoon reminded as he looked back and saw Jisung, just looking at them and making a 'shoo, lovebirds, go do your business somewhere else and not in the waiting room'. Oh, right. There were probably cameras since they were filming for behind the scenes in MAMA for Wanna One Go's next episode. 

 

Daniel pulled him inside and locked the door, pinning Jihoon and staring at him with loving admiration as he smiled. "You were great back there." He whispered in a low voice that sent chills in Jihoon's spine. "Not as great as you." He chuckled, snaking his arms on Daniel's neck. Daniel's other hand was at Jihoon's waist while the other one was still at the door. "You really removed your jacket, and you looked damn hot, baby." Daniel leaned in closer until their noses were touching. 

 

"And you lifted your shirt again, Mr. Kang. What do you have to say for yourself?" Jihoon laughed as Daniel leaned in and started an open kiss. Their tongues meeting, teeth clashing- Jihoon grabbed a handful of Daniel's hair and tugged it, deepening the kiss as both Daniel's arms are now at his waist, pulling him closer as if there was still space left. Jihoon had to tip-toe, he was that desperate to deepen the kiss even more. But eventually, they separated and started catching their breaths. 

 

"We still have 7 more minutes, you know." Jihoon reminded as he pouted, wanting another kiss. Daniel laughed at his lover's actions that were way too cute. "Why are you so cute?" He smiled as he pinched Jihoon's nose. "I know I'm cute, hyung. Now, kiss me again." He smiled as he scrunched his nose. Daniel leaned in again, this time, it was a soft kiss. No tongue, no nothing. Just their love for each other. He smiled as he leaned away, and started kissing his lover's pretty face. "Kang Daniel!! Stop, that tickles!!" Jihoon laughed as he tried stopping Daniel from kissing anymore. He didn't want to admit he liked it though, it just that it really tickles. 

 

"Park Jihoon, I love you." 

 

"I love you more, Kang Daniel." 

 

He swept in again to kiss him, but was stopped as a knock on the door was heard. "Daniel hyung, Jihoonie, come to the waiting room. We need you for filming." They heard Woojin outside. "Coming!" Jihoon shouted as he unlatched himself from Daniel, but the latter one was stubborn and didn't want to let go. "No, I want to cuddle!" He kept repeating. "Come cuddle with me on the room, on the sofa, okay?" He smiled as Daniel pouted and let go. "Now, come on. They're waiting for us." He grinned as he opened the door, pulling Daniel out. 

 

"Jihoon, your lips are swollen." Woojin smirked. "Oh, shush." He blushed. "Well, it's my specialty." Daniel winked as Woojin laughed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They got to the room and had 5 more minutes left before coming back and seat with the audience. "Ah, here, we have NielWink." Sungwoon said as he held his fork that he was using to eat as a mic. "You two took too long in the restroom we had to film without you. Now, give us a valid reason why you weren't here!!" Seongwoo said as he held the camera in front of them. "Hyung, we were at the restroom." Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows. "You can't fool me!!"

 

"Hyung, you said we were at the restroom."

 

"Oh, okay. Then, what were you two doing in the restroom?!"

 

"Daniel hyung was taking too long to use it and I had to pee." Yeah, right.

 

"Ah!! Hyung, look at Jaehwan hyung!!" Daehwi laughed and the camera wasn't infront of them anymore. Jihoon sighed and sat on the sofa. Daniel sat beside him and they started to cuddle. 

 

Cuddle as friends.

 

Not lovers.

 

And damn, did Daniel want to kiss those lips again, hug him again, pull him by the waist, feel Jihoon's hand on his hair and well... cuddling. But they couldn't because of those damn cameras. Even in Zero Base, the only place where there wasn't any camera was at the restroom. "Jihoon is so soft, everyone loves to cuddle with him." Jisung sad as he sat beside Jihoon and started hugging him and playing with his hair. "Hyung, no. It's my time with Jihoon, you got to cuddle with him in the car!!" Daniel pouted as he tried pushing Jisung away. "But Jihoonie is so cute!!" Jisung gushed out and pinched his cheeks, laughing at how Daniel can be so jealous. Jihoon smiled as he linked his arms with Daniel to warn him not to do anything stupid, there were cameras. 

 

"Let's go back, our rest is over." Minhyun said as he started cleaning the table, which was covered with foods. "Hey." Daniel pulled Jihoon were the cameras doesn't see them and leaned in for a fast kiss. "Did I ever tell you that you look hot in that choker?" He hugged him as he whispered, rather sexily, in the younger's ear. "No, you didn't. But, thank you." He laughed a bit kissed his cheek. " _Let'seu goooo!"_ Jaehwan said in English as they walked past the door, Daniel and Jihoon following behind with their hands entangled with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> SoRRY THIS WAS SO SHORT IAMSJJDJKSJJDJDJD anyway hit me up on twt @wsmkhjc_ and leave some anon hates on my cc bye


End file.
